1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seats for motorcycles, and more particularly pertains to embodiments of a new and improved motorcycle seat which functions to keep the rider cool and dry. As is well known to motorcycle riders, the typical leather or vinyl original motorcycle seats become quite hot when exposed to the sun. This results in a seat which is not only uncomfortable for the rider, but further promotes sweating which wets the riders trousers. This is both embarrassing and uncomfortable for the rider. The present invention is directed to a motorcycle seat which is placed over the existing motorcycle seat and which provides air flow passages beneath the rider to overcome the aforementioned problems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of seats having air flow passages to allow air to flow under the rider are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a seat is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 454,211, which issued to D. Heermance on June 16, 1891. This patent utilizes a lattice assembly formed from brass slats which are supported on vertical coil springs. U.S. Pat. No. 613,295, which issued to B. McGregor on Nov. 1, 1898, discloses a seat formed from sheet metal provided with a slot and perforations for ventilation. The seat is supported by vertically extending coil springs. U.S. Pat. No. 1,076,655, which issued to A. Lowenthal on Oct. 21, 1913, discloses a seat for a motorcycle in which a rigid seat having a central aperture is supported by vertically extending coil springs. U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,909, which issued to R. Smith on June 12, 1923, U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,284, which issued to R. Swenson on June 14, 1977 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,727, which issued to S. Holcomb et al on Mar. 5, 1985, disclose motorcycle seats which are supported by vertically extending coil springs which allow air to flow underneath the seat.
Also, covers made of sheepskin are available for attachment over existing motorcycle seats in the hope that air will flow between the wool fibers to cool the rider. However, in practice, these seat covers quickly become soaked with sweat and matted down, thus precluding any air flow beneath the rider.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide for an adequate flow of air to flow into contact with the riders seat and trousers and thus do not allow adequate ventilation to prevent excessive sweating by the rider. Further, none of the aforesaid devices can be readily attached over existing original equipment type motorcycle seats. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of seats for motorcycles, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such seats, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.